Skins Fire Part 3 with more Naomily
by GeorgeDeLesbianJesus
Summary: I made this for myself to calm me down and make me happy and end it. We can all agree Fire sucked asshole so. here. One-Shot. Enjoy or not.


**Hello. I'm here to destroy that open ended bollocks ending of Skins Fire with this semi fluffy feel good one-shot. No one in our lovely fandom deserves that. And you can all shoot me. I deleted my other fanfic. BUT out of good reason. I couldn't leave you guys hanging with one chapter. I wasn't planning on working on it because I procrastinate. It felt like an assignment that I had to do and that stressed me out. Anyway. Here we go. Skins Fire Part 3.**

* * *

"You've got to be strong like she was for you." Effy whispered.

Emily nodded and proceded into Naomi's room and crawled into her bed.

" I love you." She whispered into her neck. "Please don't leave me"

Emily the proceeded to curl up into Naomis chest and begun to sob. Naomi looked at Effy and mouthed 'Thank you' to her.

Naomi could see Effy lean against the wall through the window then left. Naomi wasn't too bothered though. She had Emily by her side and that's all she needed right now. Before she dies she wanted to be with the love of her life, the girl she fought for for all those years, the girl who only loved useless stoners.

She rubbed Emily's back to try to calm her down but she knew if wouldn't work. She was dying and her girlfriend wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with her. She wanted just as much. She didn't want to leave her alone in this cruel world. She wanted to be with her every step of they way. SHe knew she had to fight but how? Her body was not letting her fight. Her body just wanted to quit.

Emily looked up at her, tears running down her face. She kissed Naomi knowing it might be the last time they ever kiss. Naomi felt so frail, so, fragile. _"Everything is so, Fragile". _She thinks about her words from all those years back. They were true. Everything was fragile. But she never thought it would be her strong, free willed, Naomi. She couldn't take this. She thought maybe if she sleeps it will help.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep, Naoms?" she muttered.

Naomi leat out a deep, sorrowful breath, "Yeah but I'm afraid I'll never wake up."

"You will wake up." Emily begged. "You will, I promise. You're fucking strong. I believe in you, Naoms."

Naomi started to drift away, "Ems, she whispered." Her eyes fell shut.

No. This was not it she thought. _I can't fucking leave her._

The heart rate monitor went flat and Emily began to sob. A group of nurses swarmed in and pulled Emily away.

No.

One small beep came from the moniter. Then 2, then 3, then 4. She was alive and Emily knew it. Doctors rushed in and took her away. They brought her into a room and gave her an examination. The treatment was working. It was actually working. They cancer had shrunk. Not by much but it had shrunk nonetheless. It was a bloody miracle.

It had been a good two hours and Emily was still by her room when a doctor appeared.

"Who are you in relationship with Ms. Naomi Campbell?" the doctor questioned.

Emilly stuttered a bit "I-I'm her g-girlfriend." she managed to spit out through her tears.

The doctor smiled. "Well. It seems Ms. Campbells body has suddenly started to accept her treatment. There is hope for her survival. It's a bloody miracle but there is hope."

Emily stood up and hugged the doctor and started crying. "May I see her now?" she chirped.

"For as special as you must be to her I think we'll make an acception. Don't be frightened by all the wires she's hooked up to. Also, she is in a coma right now. You can talk to her. But don't expect her to respond." The doctor said.

Emily stepped into Naomi's room. She looked at her beautiful, sleeping girlfriend. She pulled up a chair right next to her bed and began to talk to her. "Hey baby. The doctor said you're going to be okay." She paused thinking of something to say for she can't respond. "What did I tell you? I told you you would wake up. Maybe not right now, but you will wake up. Like I said baby, you're fucking strong. I love you so much. My strong little Naomi." Emily stroked her hair, or lack there of. She leaned her head on Naomis bed and slowly started to flicker out of conciousness.

A few hours later Naomi started to wake up but she couldn't form any other words other than the name of her precious girlfriend. "Emily." she moaned. "Emily" she said it again. Then Panic set in when her girlfriend didn't come. "Emily." she sounded desperate now. A nurse walked in to check on her but all Naomi could say was her name again. She looked at the nurse. "Emily?"

"She's in the hall along with someone else that should be of interest to you. Let me go get them." The nurse replied.

Naomi looked over only to see her mother. But where is Emily? I mean, yeah, she is greatful to see her mother. She hasn't seen her in ages. "Emily?" she asks, as again those are the only words her mouth can form.

She then sees Emily's tiny fram peak around her mothers. "Naomi" she smiles that beautiful Emily Fitch smile.

Naomi smiles back and tries to sit up only to be pushed back by the nurse. "No you musn't move. You're still very week. When your heart stopped for that Minute you lost a lot of oxygen to the brain so your body is rather weak. You need rest."

"Yes dear. You need to rest. Don't let us stop you." Gina insisted.

"Emily." Naomi pleaded. She wanted to feel her girlfriends touch. Emily walks over and startss stroking Naomi's head.

"I love you, Naoms, but you need some rest. Shut your tired eyes. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Emily holds out her pinky and Naomi drifts back into unconciousness.

* * *

1 week later

Emily and Gina come skipping into Naomi's room and she wakes up. She slowly sits up. "The doctors said you can come home deary. I've found you a new flat because as you know Effy is in jail and you lost your old one. I'm going to stay with you till you are completely ready to be on your own."

Emily cut of Gina's a bit, "Naoms, I have to go back to New York. They gave me a week and a half off so I'll be here for a few more days then I'm off."

Naomi looked down at her sheets and sighed. "I'm going to miss you Emsy."

"I know. I'll miss you too. But we can Skype every night as planned. I'll visit as much as I can. Any break I can get I'll visit. Deal?" She smiled.

Naomi smiled back "Deal."

A doctor walked in with a wheel chair. "Ms. Campbell. Are you ready?"

"Might as well be." She said in that sarcastic tone she is well famous for. She climbed out of bed into the wheel chair. They wheeled her down to a taxi. With a little help from her girlfriend she stood up. She then promptly pulled Emily into a long kiss. They broke apart "I love you."

Emily smiled, "I love you too."

Naomi looked up at the hospital. She then flipped it off causing Emily to giggle. She crawled into the taxi and it proceeded to drive away.

* * *

**Welp. That's it. It's not much, but I'm not sobbing anymore. So that's good. I literally don't care if you liked it or not. This was for myself to make me feel better. c:**


End file.
